Platonic
by Puppeteer of Chaos
Summary: Platonically eating lunch with your platonic best friend at a platonic restaurant sure is platonically exhausting! One-Shot.


**Credits to the artist for the cover!**

Waiting at a small restaurant you were fond of, (this was where you met Ellie) you observe the people coming in. Right now, you'd agreed with Ellie to grab some lunch to... you don't know. You just wanted to spend time with her. Both of you had agreed to meet here at two, and she was late. You have yet to order food, so you were dead starving. Your thoughts started drifting towards your - ahem best friend.

You've never fallen for a person this hard before. Her smile would often leave your stomach with butterflies, and her laugh left you dizzy. Hell, even a detail as small as her freckles made you breathless! Distracted, you started twiddling with the utensils set out on your round table.

The bell near the door rings, and your eyes shoot up to the direction of the sound. Your heart gave a slight start when you recognised her.

She scanned the crowd, and when she saw you, her eyes gave a slight twinkle and smiled. Making her way to your table, she sits across you.

"Riley! Uh, sorry I'm late. Something came up..." She said, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, I don't think I can forgive you for that Ellie, being late for our date and all..." You say to her, and she laughed.

"A date? Well, if I knew it was a date, I would've worn a dress." She said, gesturing at what she was wearing. (Which was a red flannel complete with jeans). It was... plain, to say the least, but you you couldn't say anything since, you know, you were wearing a tank top with a blue polo and jeans. You snort.

"A dress?" Your imagination goes wild.

"How's college?" she asked.

"Same old, same old." you shrugged. You called for one of the waiters and asked them for two menus so you could finally order food. You order burger for yourself, Ellie ordered a plate of spaghetti with fries, and for a drink, you both order special soda.

"Since I'm late, I'll pay!" Ellie pipes up. You shake your head, not wanting her to pay the whole thing.

"Nah, I can pay." You say, and she pouts. Sighing, you offered to split the bill, which seemed to do the trick.

"How's things going with Sam by the way?" You ask, and your heart gave a slight sigh of sadness, and maybe a tinge of jealousy but you refuse to admit that. Ellie looks away again, avoiding your gaze.

"We... broke up." She said, "It wasn't working out anyway." She quickly added.

"So I guess this is actually a date then." You say, and she cracks a small smile. You both share an awkward silence for a good minute. Ellie started impatiently tapping her fingers on the table.

"So..." She says, stretching the 'o' "What does a horse wear?" she asks, turning to look at you.

"What?" You say, sporting a confused look. Ellie seemed slightly off put before she explained she was telling a pun. "Okay, humor me. What do they wear?"

"Nothing, they're neigh-ked!" You snort, before looking at Ellie again and groaning.

"That was so bad on so many levels, _please_ don't," you beg.

"I'm just getting started." She says, ignoring your plead. "What is the friendliest kind of rock?"

"At this rate, rocks will be your only friends..." You mutter loud enough for her to hear.

"An opal!" She sticks her tongue out and fires another pun. "Once you've seen one shopping center, you've seen the mall." And you gave another snort. Encouraged, she says one more, "Bakers trade recipes on a knead to know basis." She says finally, and you were reduced to a laughing mess.

In all honesty, the puns weren't the best, but being with her made you feel light.

The food arrived shortly. Giggling slightly, you calmed down and and glanced at your burger before digging in. You looked up at Ellie and saw she was doing the same. Her pasta didn't stand a chance.

"This is nice..." she murmurs, "hanging out I mean. How come we don't do this anymore?" She asks, and this time, it's your turn to look away. You couldn't figure out an answer in time before she asked another question. "Things going rough again?" Mutely, you nod.

"You haven't been avoiding me, have you?" She feigned a look of hurt, but a smirk ruined its effect.

"Yes Ellie, I've been avoiding your ugly face." You deadpanned and both of you share a short laugh. "Its just... life's eating me up, college is brutal, I don't suggest it." You say. "How's the gang?"

"Um... I haven't been spending that much time with 'em." She says, shifting to another stance. You glance up to look at her face, and she was looking to the left.

"Awh, don't tell me. I was your only friend in the group?" You tease. She looks at you before making a face.

"Just 'cause I don't spend time with them, doesn't mean I don't have friends." She says indignantly. You put your hands up in surrender, and tell her that you were teasing.

"Okay, then tell me. Who's your one other friend other than me?" You ask, curious and teasing. Ellie looked up as if deep in thought.

"Well, there's Sam," she said, pressing her fingers as if counting, "and I still hang out with Liz-"

"She's your roommate, she doesn't count." You say in a sing-song voice. She made a face at you and stuck her tongue out.

"Fine. Tino sometimes checks on me, but I think it's because you asked him to do that." She says, and you nod in approval.

"So... Only one friend?" You tease some more.

"Okay, so I have a small circle of friends," she says, and you laugh. "If anything, this should make you feel special." She shoots back.

"I feel all warm inside." You say, a smile curling on your lips.

Soon, both of you finished lunch. After paying for the meal, both of you shuffle out of the restaurant.

"Walk me home?" She asks you, and you nod. Silence filled the air as you walked on the side walk. You were sorely tempted to hold her hand (but it would make everything awkward so you decide against it).

"... I missed you." Ellie says, and you weren't sure if you had heard correctly. "I-I mean, I missed hanging out with you, a-and -" you shush her before things go anymore awkward.

" I missed you too. And... Well, I didn't mean those things I told you last time." You blurt out. "I just got worked up okay?" Ellie looked down dejectedly.

"I know... I was just trying to look out for you and I guess I took it too far." She admits, and you both stop walking.

"Hey, hey. I don't mind being looked out for, hell coming from you I feel more special. None of this is on you, don't get your ass twisted on this, alright?" You say to her, placing your finger on her lips to get her to stop talking.

You look at Ellie's emerald eyes for a second and you were pretty sure your cheeks were red. Another second passed, and you were tempted to set your lips on her. Ellie coughed and in an instant you placed your hand in your pocket.

"Uh, sorry. That got away from me." You say, looking anywhere but Ellie's cute emerald eyes.

"No, I-" she starts before she thinks better of it. "Never mind. I think I'll just walk home alone." She says flustered.

"No... Wait." You say, unsure whether to hold her hand or leave it in your pocket. "I-I wanna go with you. Let me walk you home. Please."

Ellie looked unsure at your request, and you tried to squish the feeling of helplessness. She looked at you, then sighed exasperatedly

"Fine," she says, stretching the I, "Joel wants to meet you anyways." You pump your fist and yell a loud whoop of success

"Score!" Ellie laughed and you join her. Though, after that you begin walking side by side to Ellie's house, which was in a walkable distance. Occasionally, both of you would have small talks along the way.

The street was empty, barren of any cars which gave you a glorious view of the setting sun. Setting your hands in your pocket, you notice the familiar drive of the Miller house. You glance at Ellie who looked like she was in deep thought.

"Earth to Ellie, we're here." You say, waving your hand in front of her.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Uh. Thanks for walking me home..." She says trailing off. Looking to her right, cheeks pink.

"No problem." You shrug.

"Hey uh... Riley?" She calls, and you turn to her.

"What's up freck-" you were cut off by a kiss from a cherry-faced Ellie. You look at her with wide eyes. Her lips felt soft on yours, and time seemed to go slow. All too soon, it ended and Ellie look

"For what?" You say, a smile slowly creeping on your face.

**-.-**

**godaMN holy fuck, you survived! I'll pay for any injured livers you got while reading this, because I certainly did! Tell me your thoughts by pm-ing me or review! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice and wonderful day! :DDD**


End file.
